


the thought of loving you (is getting so exciting)

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, ROLLER SKATES AND USE OF ROLLER SKATES?, SSFF2K18, Sonic AU, not the hedgehog soonyoung is a carhop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: Soonyoung sighs and finally opens his eyes as he nods, handing the cup he was still holding off to Wonwoo. “Peanut butter oreo,” he says, blowing a kiss when he pulls open the door to the backseat. “You don’t think it’ll melt? I’m planning on doing some pretty serious macking here, babe. We’ve only got 20 minutes.”ORSoonyoung is a carhop at Sonic. He has 20 minutes for his break. Maybe he wants to kiss his boyfriend? Maybe do a little more than kiss, but that's not up to me to say





	the thought of loving you (is getting so exciting)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution for the soonwoo summer fanwork fest!! it's measley i know, but i think i love this au. i love a sonic boy and his ortho track boyfriend.

It’s muggy outside and the sun is scorching everything in its wake when Wonwoo visits Soonyoung at work, which wouldn’t be so horrible if Soonyoung wasn’t so sentimental about the little moments in their relationship and didn’t make a fuss if Wonwoo sat in the comfort of his air conditioned car instead of at one of the metal tables where they had their first date. He loves Soonyoung, he really does, and is comfortable enough with himself and their relationship to say that he imagines spending the better part of his life with him, but he likes to tell Soonyoung that sometimes he pushes it. It’s mostly just to get Soonyoung riled up, but in moments like these when his ass is burning on the bench outside of the local Sonic, he wonders just how true that sentiment may be.

Even still, when Wonwoo sees Soonyoung skate out of the side door and up to his table, his heart flutters and his gaze softens into something more compliant and completely in love. If Jihoon were with him he would say it’s sickening, but he’s too busy pulling Soonyoung into a soft greeting kiss when he arrives to think about it any further.

“Hi,” Soonyoung says, bubbling with laughter and tilting his head back when Wonwoo doesn’t stop peppering kisses all over his face. “Babe, not now, I’m on the clock.”

Wonwoo whines softly but pulls away from the kiss, keeping his hold on Soonyoung’s forearms lest his skates let him slip away on the gentle incline. “Did I miss your lunch?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, and when he spares a look around the near-empty parking lot Wonwoo joins him. There are two cars in the customer parking that aren’t Wonwoo’s, both with guests already fed, and the drive-thru is empty too. “I was trying to save it until you got here. I might be able to take it now? We don’t have to go anywhere, though, I ate on the clock since we were so slow.”

Wonwoo huffs out a quiet laugh and rolls his eyes. “I really need you to stop eating Sonic, Soonie. It’s more than fifty percent of your diet and I’m starting to think you’ll turn into the hedgehog himself.”

Soonyoung scrunches up his face and glares at Wonwoo. “I don’t even have time to tell you that they’re separate franchises  _ again _ because I’m off to make you a milkshake before we make out in my car for twenty minutes. See how  _ loving _ I am?”

He starts to skate away, leaving Wonwoo to give a full, nose-scrunching belly laugh. “My car, please? You always have cups on the floor.”

Soonyoung is lucky that he’s a talented skater, and luckier that Wonwoo is pre-med on an orthopedic track in the moments he’s not so graceful, because he pulls off a dramatic turn and throws his arms up in the air, looking back at Wonwoo as he shouts across the parking lot. “ _ Jeon Wonwoo,  _ you  _ know _ I can’t kiss you like that unless  _ our playlist  _ is playing, and  _ who _ has the aux input in their car?”

Wonwoo bites his lip to suppress another laugh and feels his cheeks flood with warmth, but it’s bright enough outside that he can blame it on the sun. “I’ll meet you at yours, then.”

He watches Soonyoung skate smoothly back into the building--seriously,  _ how _ does he make it look so easy when some days he can hardly get down the straight hallway without slamming into a doorframe--before he starts to make his way towards Soonyoung’s car. Wonwoo tries to keep his pace leisurely, knowing he can’t get into Soonyoung’s car without the keys and there won’t be any escape from the heat, but as expected he’s left standing awkwardly next to Soonyoung’s car, waiting. Sweat is already sticking his hair to his forehead and he can feel the sun seeping into his skin, threatening to burn it, and Wonwoo wonders how Soonyoung can bring himself to do this every day.

At first Soonyoung was oblivious to the attention he garnered. He was the only one bold enough to stick to tradition and rollerskate around the parking lot at his location, and it definitely brought in a crowd. Maybe you wouldn’t consider a gaggle of teenage girls with shiny new drivers licenses and a hankering for a green apple slushie three times a week a crowd, but Wonwoo begged to differ for the sole purpose of reddening Soonyoung’s cheeks.

Wonwoo can see it in the tips of Soonyoung’s ears as he comes back out of the building and skates towards Wonwoo, styrofoam cup pressed into his hand. He slides to a stop close enough to Wonwoo to grab the back of his head and pull him into a hard kiss. Wonwoo jumps in surprise but is quick to hold onto Soonyoung’s hips, keeping him in place as Soonyoung deepens the kiss even more.

Wonwoo breaks away from the kiss with a quiet laugh, though, pressing his sweaty forehead against Soonyoung’s own. “You taste like a fucking chili dog, Soonie. Really?” When he cracks his eyes open Soonyoung’s are still closed, lips curled in a dreamy smile.

“A free meal is a free meal, Nonu. It was that or tots again, and I need protein if I’m gonna be here until close.”

Wonwoo’s quiet laugh comes out of his nose. “Good on you, then. Avoiding the temptation of potatoes for three meals.” He pecks Soonyoung’s lips one more time, pulls him a little closer. “Can we sit in your car?”

Soonyoung sighs and finally opens his eyes as he nods, handing the cup he was still holding off to Wonwoo. “Peanut butter oreo,” he says, blowing a kiss when he pulls open the door to the backseat. “You don’t think it’ll melt? I’m planning on doing some pretty serious macking here, babe. We’ve only got 20 minutes.”

He gets in the car but Wonwoo knows better than to follow him, knows Soonyoung needs to adjust, reach forward and turn the key so the ac will kick on, and put on their playlist--it’s not until he hears the gentle thumping of bass through Soonyoung’s crappy speakers that he makes his way in, taking a sip of his drink. “I figured you’d wanna tell me about your day before we went at it like rabbits in your backseat,” Wonwoo teases. “Work on the shake during that, maybe cover up your hot dog breath when you stick your tongue down my throat.”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at Wonwoo, but smiles. “Those are fighting words. And what if I want you now, huh?” He crowds into Wonwoo’s space and Wonwoo visibly flusters, which only makes Soonyoung smirk harder when he reaches behind Wonwoo to pull the car door shut. “What if your milkshake turns into soup because you’re too busy whining for me to think about it?”

“Then I’ll use a spoon,” Wonwoo replies. He tries to keep his voice from faltering but really, with Soonyoung already pressed close to him and the sticky heat of the car not quite gone, it’s all starting to be a bit much. Soonyoung shouldn’t look so hot, either--it’s unfair how ugly that uniform is, with its awkward color blocked sleeves way his dress-code appropriate shorts hang baggy and to his knees. That complete lack of a look should make Wonwoo laugh and roll his eyes at his boyfriend, but, well--he supposes he can blame the stirring of arousal in his stomach on the heat making him crazy.

Soonyoung doesn’t respond, just laughs quietly and shifts to he’s facing Wonwoo, then reaches out to pull Wonwoo so he’s stretched only a little awkwardly, half laying on top of him with his other knee pressed into the car floor. “You’re ridiculous,” Soonyoung whispers, making sparkly sweet eyes up at Wonwoo. He presses a single kiss to Wonwoo’s lips and Wonwoo whines softly at the contact, eyes fluttering shut as he chases after it against his better judgement. What he finds instead of Soonyoung’s lips is his chin, and Soonyoung laughs brightly. “So dopey when you want me. Gives me an ego boost, you know that?”

“Not that you need it,” Wonwoo retorts, but there’s no bite to it. He molds his lips to the curve of Soonyoung’s jaw and suck just hard enough to make Soonyoung whine and shove at his shoulder.

“Mean Nonu,” Soonyoung whines. “You can’t--you know--”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose in a smile, victorious. “Sorry, baby,” he whispers. “I know, no marks at work.”

“Let’s just do this. We’re wasting daylight, babe.”

Wonwoo snorts, lifting his head up to look lovingly at Soonyoung. “You’re so romantic, you know that?”

Before Soonyoung has a chance to say anything smart, Wonwoo leans down and pulls Soonyoung into a deep, messy kiss. The fist on Wonwoo’s shoulder flattens to an open palm before sliding up to brace the nape of Wonwoo’s neck, pulling gently at the hair there, and that’s what Wonwoo thinks he loves the most about Soonyoung. As much as they push and pull one another there’s never any malicious quality to it, and at the end of the day it only takes a kiss for the two of them to melt into one another.

Wonwoo is ashamed to admit it to anyone but Soonyoung himself, but sometimes he’s a talker.

“You look so sexy, it’s ridiculous,” he whispers, breath already a little ragged with Soonyoung trying to lick at his palate and pull his hair a little harder than necessary. “Your uniform is so ugly but it’s the  _ skates _ , Soonie-- _ ah _ ,” Wonwoo crumples and gasps at the feeling of Soonyoung’s teeth scraping against his pulse point. “Not fair I can have them but you can’t, I--” Wonwoo breaks off in a whimper and pulls Soonyoung into another searing kiss before he gets himself in trouble by saying too much.

They may go at it in the Sonic parking lot far too often, but they have a rule about these things--if both of them can’t get off in the short amount of time, neither of them will--and with Soonyoung still having half of his shift left, Wonwoo figures he should try to keep things from getting too hot.

Soonyoung isn’t heartless and gets the hint, letting their kisses soften to something more manageable, but he can’t keep his hands to himself. It’s a little juvenille, maybe, how they’re swapping spit in the backseat of a car just so Soonyoung can get his jollies in the middle of the day, but Wonwoo only smiles when Soonyoung’s hands slide down his back to grab at his ass.

“You’re sexy,” he whispers, pulling away only to smile softly at Wonwoo. His lips are spit slick and he looks so beautiful, it makes Wonwoo’s ears burn.

“You’re so weird,” is what Wonwoo chooses to say back, and then they’re kissing all over again. He knows time must be running short, maybe ten minutes is left in Soonyoung’s break, but even though the sweat on his body has cooled and dried to a thin sheet of grime, Wonwoo can’t imagine ever leaving this spot.

One song fades into another and the air conditioning is on full blast, and of course, Soonyoung chooses that moment to lift up his skate covered foot and let it fall on Wonwoo’s back. It’s not hard enough to bruise, not nearly, but the impact of it still makes Wonwoo let out a shamefully strangled groan. He feels his cock twitch in his pants.

“You’re thinking about our rule,” Soonyoung mumbles into Wonwoo’s parted lips. “I don’t wanna follow the rule, I wanna make you come.” He lets his skate drop against Wonwoo’s back again and swallows the noise that falls out of his mouth, and Wonwoo thinks he might pass out when Soonyoung’s hands slide up to grab at his hair by the roots and  _ tug _ . “Don’t want you to go home and jack off if I’m not there to watch.”

Wonwoo is about to say fuck it, their rule can go to hell for all he cares if Soonyoung wants to keep doing whatever he wants, but a sharp knock on Soonyoung’s window sends Wonwoo flying backwards off of his boyfriend so quickly that he slams his head against the roof of the car which, well, all things considered, is not the sexy kind of pain he was looking forward to receiving today.

Soonyoung, as per usual, is unphased by the blue-balling and only groans in annoyance as he reaches behind himself to crack the window. “ _ What _ , Seungkwan, this better be good. Honestly, I take my breaks and you take yours, I don’t see why you have to come interfere with my alone time when I  _ never _ interfere with yours--”

Wonwoo is still too shell shocked to say anything, only sit back on his heels, curled up as tight as he can in attempt to conceal the boner he’s sporting in front of Seungkwan, who’s impatiently waiting for Soonyoung to finish yelling at him.

“-- _ and I just think you need to be more respectful to your elders _ !” Soonyoung finishes with a huff. It’s honestly impressive, considering he didn’t even look back to know that his coworker, Seungkwan, was behind him.

“This was nice and all,” Seungkwan replies, eyebrows raised in interest, “but you should know  that you’re coming on ten minutes past the end of your break. Big Boss isn’t here right now and you’re damn lucky that I’m  _ being nice enough _ to let you know you can catch a break if you get back on now. I can’t keep covering for you like this, you know.” God, Wonwoo would give all the money in his savings to understand the rich rivalry and deeply rooted friendship between those two.

Soonyoung is quiet for a moment. “Sorry,” he mumbles, pushing himself up and rolling his neck. “Give me like, two more minutes. I gotta--”

“Clean up yourself and send off your man, I know,” Seungkwan laughs. “It’s okay--I did the same when you walked in on me and--” Seungkwan’s glance shifts back to Wonwoo and Wonwoo swears he can  _ feel _ Seungkwan’s face flush. “You know. I’ll be back inside. Oh, and Wonwoo?” He says, perking up again. “Tell Seungcheol I say hi, okay?”

After Seungkwan toddles off again, Wonwoo finally comes back to his senses enough to laugh. “Does he really think I’m thick enough to not know he and Cheol are hooking up?”

Soonyoung snorts and sits up fully to give Wonwoo one last parting kiss. “Seungkwan thinks  _ everyone _ is that thick, but you can’t do anything in the world that’ll get me to tell you who bottoms.”

They take a moment to fuss over each other silently--smoothing down hair here, flattening a rumple in a shirt there, until they’re semi-presentable, and when Wonwoo finally feels comfortable enough with his pants situation, they get out of the car together.

“It has to be Seungkwan, right?” Wonwoo asks, eyebrows furrowing at the ground. “I mean, the ass on that guy, it would be a shame if--”

“But are you  _ sure _ ?” Soonyoung presses, laughing brightly when Wonwoo can only make a frustrated noise in response.

“I’m not, and I hate it! I know they probably--they switch, right? They switch but one of them has to have a preference, I just don’t know what it  _ is _ !” He exclaims. Soonyoung is shifting on his feet, and Wonwoo knows him well enough to know he’s itching to get back to work before he risks getting in trouble. “Do you want me to cook dinner tonight, or do you want to eat Sonic twice in one day?”

Soonyoung smiles softly. “I was gonna get Chinese on my way home, is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect. Until then, enjoy that soupy milkshake.” Wonwoo grips Soonyoung’s fingers in his own and kisses him softly once more. “See you then?”

Soonyoung has that stupid, dreamy smile plastered on his face again when he nods. “See you then.”

Soonyoung is about halfway back to the building when Wonwoo smiles and jumps on an impulse before it flies away. “Soonyoung!” he calls out. Soonyoung stops and turns to look at him, confused. “I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.” A low whistle follows the sentiment, and Soonyoung presses his face into his hands.

“You’re embarrassing!!” Soonyoung wails, turning back and skating the rest of the way to the door. When he checks to see if Wonwoo is still watching him and sees that he is, Soonyoung blows him a kiss.

Wonwoo catches it, pretending to shove it in his pocket, and flusters over the way he can hear Soonyoung giggle even from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want THE makeout playlist? HERE! https://open.spotify.com/user/129309991/playlist/0Bp8YGpFb8IjIz94wKQMZR  
> thank you to one allthatconfetti for letting me join late, thank you to gigi for reading this before i posted, and thank you to amber and kristen for supporting this au too much for no reason asdasddsjdsa  
> i have a few other things in my head that i want to work on so pleeaaaase stick with me while i work on them because, knowing me, it might take a while for someone to beat it out of me  
> as always if you liked this, let me know! kudos bookmark or comment literally anything and i will be in hysterics of how gratious i am!!!! you can also find me on twt @seokshva with a V!


End file.
